


Спи

by klotho_borg



Series: АУ про Кирена-детектива и Святые Дубы с хэппи-эндом, 2015-й год [3]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Сайд-стори к "Горящему детективу", ночь после выстрела Шерил в Шеймуса





	Спи

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Азе за всё <3

Сти посмотрел на часы — без четверти двенадцать. Он уже почти две минуты неловко топтался перед дверью, не решаясь войти. Наверняка его услышали, но внутрь почему-то не звали.

Сти решительно отбросил все идиотские мысли, коротко постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев и почти сразу заглянул в комнату. Брендан сидел на диване широко расставив ноги и опустив голову. Он поднял глаза на Сти и удивленно нахмурился.

— Можно? — поинтересовался Сти, все еще стоя на пороге.

— Ты полагаешь, я скажу «нет»? — Брендан попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась вялой и измученной, как и он сам.

Сти нервно дернул плечом и вошел внутрь. Брендан встал, определенно не зная, куда себя деть. Засунул руки в карманы, покачнулся с пятки на носок. Были хорошо заметны заметил тени, которые залегли у него под глазами, и то, насколько уставшим он выглядел. Видеть его таким было непривычно и больно.

Сти шагнул вперед и осторожно привлек Брендана к себе. Плечи под его руками казались каменными.

— Ты же должен быть в другом месте, — Брендан зачем-то понизил голос до шепота. — Дети...

— В порядке. Я посидел с ними, пока они не уснули. Сейчас с ними Эми. А я понял, что я должен быть, — он аккуратно коснулся губ Брендана, — в другом месте.

— Так значит, ты остаешься?

— Если не выгонишь.

Брендан фыркнул и наконец-то вытащил руки из карманов, отвечая на объятие.

— Диван надо разобрать.

Они одновременно повернули головы в сторону старого, на ладан дышащего предмета мебели.

— А он не развалится, если мы попробуем? — задумчиво спросил Сти.

— Ну, в закрытом состоянии он нас вполне выдерживал.

Сти возмущенно ткнул Брендана локтем под ребра.

— Мы разложим диван, потому что тебе нужно поспать. Ты третьи сутки на ногах. И я тоже очень устал.

С диваном они справились, но с трудом — он уже определенно отслужил свое, и Сти с Бренданом приложили максимум усилий в процессе его амортизации. Постельного белья в клубе предсказуемо не нашлось, идти будить Шерил не хотелось, поэтому они решили ограничиться двумя маленькими подушками и колючим пледом. Особо не раздеваясь, они устроились на натужно скрипящем диване и прижались друг к другу. Только когда рука Брендана тяжело прижала его к себе, а затылок защекотало от чужого дыхания, Сти позволил себе чуть-чуть расслабиться.

Сти лежал и внимательно вслушивался в тишину, разбиваемую горячим дыханием. Он попытался считать, или думать о чем-то хорошем, но ничего не помогало. Мысли путались, не задерживаясь на одном предмете, сердце гулко стучало под ладонью Брендана. Сон никак не шел. И не только к нему.

Брендан аккуратно, почти невесомо коснулся губами затылка Сти. Но он все равно почувствовал.

— Ты не спишь.

— Не могу. Ты спи.

— Почему?

Брендан в ответ только хмыкнул и снова поцеловал Сти в затылок. Что за детский сад, хуже Лукаса! Сти нахмурился и перевернулся под рукой Брендана, оказываясь к нему лицом.

— Ты третьи сутки на ногах, Брендан, — строго сказал Сти, — почему ты не спишь?

— Думаю.

— О чем?

— О Шерил, о тебе, о детях.

— Дети в порядке, я рядом, а Шерил давно уже спит. Если бы я знал, то захватил бы у нее снотворное. Или взял бы виски и мы бы напились.

Брендан снова улыбнулся этой странной блеклой улыбкой, которая так не вязалась с его привычным образом. И вообще ни с чем не вязалась. Счастливые люди не должны так улыбаться, а Сти очень хотелось, чтобы Брендан был по-настоящему счастливым.

— Тебе не стоило приходить, — сказал Брендан, снова переходя на странный шепот.

У Сти отвисла челюсть. Он просто поверить не мог, что опять это слышит. Наверное, их с Бренданом отношения можно было бы увековечить в качестве детской считалочки, в которой начало переходит в конец, и так далее, сливаясь в бесконечный бубнеж.

— Я тебя сейчас за нос укушу, — шокировано сказал Сти. — Если бы я был не настолько вымотан, я бы тебе сказал что-нибудь дельное. А так просто укушу.

Брендан молчал.

— И ты будешь ходить с укушенным носом.

— Стивен.

— Даже не начинай. — Сти прижался лбом ко лбу Брендана. — Давай поговорим завтра.

— Думаешь, завтра что-то изменится?

— Да. Ты наконец выспишься, я — перестану хотеть тебя убить. Мы поговорим, и причем не как обычно поговорим, а нормально. Как делают нормальные люди. Ну, знаешь. Адекватные. Не мы с тобой, в общем. Сам знаю, что не получится, но попробовать стоит.

Брендан снова скривил губы в этой ужасной улыбке, и Сти, не в силах смотреть, поцеловал его.

— Все будет хорошо. Слышишь? Все уже хорошо, — он касался губами щеки, виска, носа, морщинок на лбу Брендана, заставляя его расслабиться. — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку? Про одного очень упрямого барашка, который не слушал своего друга, и... Короче, плохо все закончилось. Почему ты не спишь? У тебя кошмары?

— Нет. Просто не могу заснуть. Не хочу.

— Хочешь. — Сти чуть отстранился и тут же ощутил, как Брендан напрягся, прижимая его к себе и гладя по спине ладонью. Уже что-то. — Ты совсем не спишь, почти не ешь, я переживаю за тебя. Кажется, у меня был нервный срыв. И у тебя тоже был нервный срыв.

Брендан насмешливо фыркнул и привлек Сти к себе еще ближе, целуя сначала легко, а потом настойчивее.

-У меня не бывает нервных срывов.

— Зато у меня один за одним.

Брендан прижался к Сти всем телом и потерся об него бедрами. Под колючим пледом мгновенно стало жарко. Сти отвечал на поцелуи, стараясь не застонать, чтобы не распалить себя и Брендана еще больше. Черт, он ведь не за этим пришел. Он знал, чем это может закончиться: они займутся сексом, Сти уснет изможденный, а Брендан останется охранять его сон, пока не провалится в тревожную предрассветную дрему. А с утра снова будет смотреть покрасневшими глазами, ужасающе улыбаться и говорить чушь.

Эта картина несколько отрезвила Сти и он попытался прервать поцелуй, выбираясь из объятий.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно сказал Брендан.

— Да. Ты. Не спишь. — Сти с трудом вставлял слова между поцелуями.

— Я не хочу спать. Я хочу тебя.

Сти с трудом оторвался от Брендана и отодвинулся на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Брендан, пожалуйста, поспи. Ради меня.

Брендан вздохнул и перекатился поближе, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Они взялись за руки, переплетая пальцы.

— Ладно. Только не уходи.

— Не уйду.

Дальше Сти рассказывал что-то отвлеченное, перескакивая с детских сказок на городские сплетни и список дел по магазину. Брендан сонно улыбался, целовал Сти в плечо, но не прерывал и не говорил, что он много болтает. Уже через полчаса он наконец-то уснул. Сти подождал еще десять минут, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми, а потом с чувством исполненного долга уснул рядом.

Утром Сти проснулся первым. Он потянулся за телефоном и диван угрожающе заскрипел всеми несмазанными элементами. Сти замер, проклиная выкидыш мебельной промышленности — не хватало еще, чтобы Брендан проснулся. Но тот спал, мирно подложив ладонь под голову. Во сне он выглядел абсолютно расслабленным и казался гораздо моложе своих лет.

На часах было девять утра. Сти встал, бесшумно оделся и, стараясь не громыхать, полез в стол в поисках бумаги и ручки. Он написал несколько слов, положил записку рядом с Бренданом и ушел, напоследок коснувшись губами его виска.

***  
Брендан просыпался долго и лениво, отмечая приятное отсутствие будильника. Прошлый день казался смутным кошмаром, расстаться с которым было совершенно не жалко. Он выспался, рядом должен был быть Стивен... Кстати, где он?

Брендан сел на диване, едва не провалившись на матрасе между прутьями. С улыбкой подумал о том, что должно быть весело было бы им вчера, вздумай они со Стивеном все-таки заняться сексом. Весело и весьма неудобно.

Комната была пуста, а на часах было уже четыре часа дня. Брендан тихо присвистнул — настолько долго он не отсыпался даже после жутких попоек. Самое страшное, что безумно хотелось поспать еще, предварительно добыв себе Стивена под бок. Под пальцами что-то прошелестело — записка.

«Не пугайся, если меня еще не будет, ушел проверить детей и магазин. Не хотел тебя будить. Знаешь почему? Потому что тебе нужно поспать! Постараюсь вернуться побыстрее.  
P.S. Всегда хотел тебе сказать, что ты очень милый, когда спишь. Люблю. Стивен»

Брендан усмехнулся размашистому почерку, аккуратно сложил записку и спрятал в карман. Вылезать из-под пледа не хотелось, поэтому он откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

За дверью зашуршали. Брендан открыл глаза и увидел, как Стивен осторожно заглядывает в комнату, а затем широко улыбается.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, ставя на пол пакеты и стаканчики с кофе.

— Уже день, — заметил Брендан, и потянулся за поцелуем. Стивен коротко коснулся его губ и тут же вручил ему стаканчик кофе и сэндвич.

Брендан вгрызся в еду, неразличимо пробормотав благодарность. Стивен облегченно вздохнул, улыбнулся и со всего размаху опустился на диван.

— Офтовожно!

Стивен почти не провалился, но смеялся так, что чуть не заставил Брендана расплескать кофе.

— Жуй спокойно, сейчас расскажу последние новости, — распорядился Сти, радостно глядя на то, как Брендан поглощает еду. — Все в порядке, хотя городок вы вчера прилично взбудоражили. Шерил написала заявление на твоего отца, она просто рвет и мечет. Честно говоря, я думал, ей будет хуже всего, но она у нас просто несгибаемая, ты же знаешь. Даг приехал помочь с магазином, эй, не смотри на меня так! Правда с магазином, я все свалил на него, как настоящая сволочь и убежал к детям. Эми возмущалась очень долго, и говорила разное, ну... Это неинтересно. Укоряла меня за то, что я ночью не был дома. Но дело в том, что на самом деле я был.

Брендан проглотил последний кусок и сделал большой глоток кофе.

— Стивен, — он осторожно взял его за руку так, будто не имел на это никакого права.

— Брендан, не начинай. Я едва жив после раунда переговоров с Эми, и это еще только начало. Я уже говорил тебе, что никакого выбора не было, и быть не может. Только ты и дети, и точка.

Брендан отставил стаканчик с кофе, осторожно подсаживаясь к Стивену ближе.

— Ты не пожалеешь об этом, я клянусь, — сказал он.

Стивен солнечно улыбнулся.

— Ты тоже. Я обещаю.


End file.
